deathbattlefanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Wario
Wario is a character from the Super Mario Bros. and W''ario Land/Ware'' series of video games. He previously fought King Dedede in the 108th episode of Death Battle, Wario VS King Dedede, he also fought Knuckles the Echidna in an episode of One Minute Melee. Fanon Wiki Ideas So Far * Akuma vs Wario (Completed) * Wario Vs Bandana Dee (Completed) * Wario vs Bane (Completed) * Wario vs Bass (Completed) * Wario vs Big the Cat (Abandoned) * Bizarro Vs. Wario * Wario vs Black fire(Teen Titans) (Abandoned) * Wario Vs. Bo' Rai Cho (Completed) * Wario vs Bowser * Wario Vs. Conker (Completed) * Daffy Duck vs Wario * Wario VS Dallas * Wario vs Dark Pit (Completed) * Dio Brando vs Wario (Completed) * Wario vs. Donkey Kong (Completed) * Wario vs Enoch (Abandoned) * Wario vs Eric Cartman * Garfield vs Wario * Wario VS Golden Queen * Groose vs. Wario (Abandoned) *Wario vs Joker * Jake Long vs Wario (Abandoned) * Jeanne VS Wario * King Dedede vs Wario '(Fanon Version) * 'Wario VS King K. Rool (Completed) * Wario vs Knuckles the Echidna (Completed) * Wario VS Little Mac * Luigi vs. Wario (Completed) * Mario vs Wario (Completed) * Wario vs Meta Knight * Wario vs. Metal Sonic (Completed) * Wario vs. Mr. Krabs (by TheDragonDemon) * Negaduck vs Wario * Wario vs Pete * Wario vs Peter Griffin (Completed) * Wario vs Popeye * Wario vs Proto Man (Completed) * Ragna vs Wario (Completed) * Wario vs Risky Boots * Robbie Rotten Vs Wario (Completed) * Wario VS Rouge (Completed) * Wario vs Rufus (Completed) * Sans vs Wario * Wario VS Scourge (Completed) * Wario VS Scrooge McDuck (Abandoned) * Wario VS Shadow * Wario vs Shovel Knight * Wario vs Shrek (Completed) * Silver vs Wario * Sly Cooper VS Wario (Completed) * Wario vs SpongeBob SquarePants * Treasure Knight Vs Wario * Wario vs Trigger Happy (Completed) * Wario vs Tron Bonne (Completed) * Wario vs Vegeta * Wario vs Vergil (Abandoned) * Wapol vs Wario * Wario vs Wolf (Abandoned) * Wario Vs Lobo As Wario Deluxe * Gallantmon VS Wario Deluxe * Imperialdramon Fighter Mode VS Wario Deluxe * Imperialdramon Paladin Mode VS Wario Deluxe * Magnamon VS Wario Deluxe * Omnimon VS Wario Deluxe * Wario Deluxe VS Reapermon * Wario Deluxe VS Seryu Ubiquitous * Wario Deluxe VS Shion Sonozaki Battles Royale * Anti-hero battle royal * Heavy Class Super Smash Bros Characters Royale (Completed) * Nintendo Antiheroes Battle Royale * Nintendo-Related Anti-Hero Battle Royale! * Star Children Battle Royale * Super Mario Villains Battle Royale (Completed) With Mickey *Wario and Mickey vs The Animatronics (Abandoned) With Waluigi * Wario & Waluigi vs Baby Mario & Baby Luigi * Wario & Waluigi VS. Dastardly & Muttley * Wario & Waluigi VS Pearl & Amethyst * Sans and Papyrus VS Wario and Waluigi (Completed) * Wario & Waluigi VS Shadow The Hedgehog & Rouge The Bat With the Marioverse * Mario-Verse vs Undertale-Verse Battle Record |-|Spoiler-Free= WARNING: The following tab will reveal the numbers of wins and losses for the following character. '''Read at your own risk.' |-|Spoiler= '''Battle Record' * Wins: 14 * Losses: 9 * Draws: 0 Possible Opponents * Al Bundy * Charizard (Pokémon) * Deadpool * Emerald Sustrai * Ganondorf * Gaston (Disney) * Goku Black * Henry Stickmin (Breaking the Bank) * Ike (Fire Emblem) * Iron Man * Kingpin * Larfleeze * Lobo * Patrick Star * Peppino (Pizza Tower) * Reverse-Flash * Roman Torchwick * SpaceGodzilla (Godzilla) * Steve * Tingle * Turles * Venom * Yang Xiao Long With Waluigi * Emerald Sustrai & Mercury Black History Feeling that he was "bullied" by childhood Mario, and needing a place to call home, Wario attempted to steal Mario's home from him while using a spell to appear the rightful owner. Mario eventually drives Wario off and he and his partner Waluigi caused trouble for the Mario Brothers since. But Wario sometimes does the right thing, for the wrong reasons. Death Battle Info (Official) Background *Height: 170.1 cm (5'7") *Weight: 139.7 kg (308 lbs) *Age: 24 *Alias: Wario-Man *Occupation: Treasure Hunter *Owner of WarioWare, Inc. *A legendary star child *Rival to Mario Abilities *Superhuman strength *Superhuman speed *Superhuman gluttony *Malleable physique *Belly Blast technique *Hypnosis *The Waft Arsenal & Power Ups *Bob-ombs *Bunny Hat *Fire Flower *Jet Pot *Dragon Hat *Super Star *Air pump *Ultra Hand *Wario Chopper *Power Flower Transformations *Bouncy Wario *Bubble Wario *Crazy Wario *Flaming Wario *Invisible Wario *Tiny Wario *Sparky Wario *Wario-Man *Wario Deluxe Feats *Overpowered Mario *Hypnotized the Mario Land population *Survived atmospheric re-entry *Endured a 2.4 Megaton blast *Withstood the exploding Shake King *Survived 15 Mario Parties *Manages a video game company *Defeated Captain Syrup, Bowser, Black Jewel, Shake King Death Battle Info (Fanon) * Similar to Mario; although slower but stronger. * Some injuries do not harm Wario but instead act as comical powerups. * Chaotic and unpredictable arsenal of abilities and skills. Attacks and Weapons * Shoulder Charge - A powerful arm ram that can break block. * Ground Pound - A powerful butt slam * Wild Swing Ding - A move where he grabs them by the legs, swings them around, and chucks them. * Piledriver - Wario performs a piledriver * Power Throw - A charged up throw that sends enemies flying * Chomp - Wario bites on his enemy before chucking them away. Allows him to inhale enemies and eat inanimate objects. * Wario Bike - Wario summons a bike from hammerspace and can ram into his enemy, can do a wheelie, and can even eat and use it as a projectile. * Wario Waft - His internal gasses can build up to a degree where his farts can be weaponized; creating an explosion that can propel Wario upwards. At full power the 'Wario Waft' is Waro's most powerful attack. * Corkscrew - Wario spins into the air * Power Up Pots: ** Bull Pot: Gives Wario a strength boost and lets him cling to ceilings. ** Dragon Pot: Lets him shoot fire. ** Jet Pot: Lets Wario move quicker and fly for short periods of time. * Giant Balloon Wario https://youtu.be/703_NPy62s0?t=6m * Bomb-Ombs. Forms * Fat Wario - After eating an apple, donut or cake: Wario becomes absurdly obese. His weight is so massive that he can kill enemies by walking into them or create earthquakes whenever he jumps or falls. However his mobility is significantly reduced and the form quickly ends after he 'burns off the fat'. * Wario Man - Eating strong or rotten garlic can transform Wario into Warioman; a flying nearly invincible 'superhero' that has all of his normal powers amplified. Lasts for not a long time. Feats * Long history of treasure hunting combined with his success as a videogame company founder and CEO (of WarioWare Micro-Games) makes Wario one of the richest (and greediest) non-royal Mario characters. ** He also apparently owns a dirt-track stadium and a Bomb-Omb factory https://www.mariowiki.com/Wario_Factory * Survived the Shake King's death explosion and defeated him as well. * Outran a boulder * Piledrived a gigantic dinosaur * Created a dimensional teleporter in seconds * Survived Every Mario Party game * Has gone toe to toe with Mario multiple times * Underwent a rigorous tennis training regime under Bowser's guidance. * Survived the explosion of about 100 Bob Ombs. (Mario Power Tennis) * Survived getting flattened or squished on multiple occasions. * Warioman was mostly unharmed from getting hit by a train. Flaws * Relatively slow due to his obesity * Few long ranged options * Will lose his power-ups if he takes a hit * Arrogant goofball * Very lazy * Will do anything to get money Failures * Defeated by the Mario bros on many occasions * Loses many tennis games with Waluigi Against the Mario Bros many times ** Even getting trained by Bowser and Cheating couldn’t give them an advantage either * Warioman failed to stop a train; despite thinking that he was strong enough to do so. Trivia * Wario has a pet named Hen. Hen is one of the few things Wario loves and openly admits to loving her more than money. Gallery 250px-Wario_SSB4.png|Wario as he appears in Super Smash Bros Wario_WarioWareWii.png|Wario as he appears in his Wario Ware games Wario_Maker.png|Wario Maker Wario gif.gif Wario vampire.png Wario plat.jpg Wario by ratchtmario on deviantart.png 106px-BouncyWario SuperMarioKun.jpg|Wario in Super Mario-Kun d8pd8k4-cc0828a6-9d39-4a5c-b66f-4263ec1a75e9.png|Wario Sprites Category:What-If? Combatants Category:Air Manipulator Category:Anti-Heroes Category:Anti-Villains Category:Bikers Category:Characters with a Healing Factor Category:Combatants that can create clones of themselves Category:Combatants with super speed Category:Combatants with Superhuman Strength Category:Doctors Category:Earth Manipulator Category:Electric Manipulator Category:Elementals Category:Energy Manipulator Category:Evil Counterparts Category:Fire Manipulators Category:Flight Users Category:Fourth-Wall Breakers Category:Healers Category:Home Console Characters Category:Magic Users Category:Main Antagonist Category:Main Protagonist Category:Male Category:Mario characters Category:Masters of Disguise Category:Metal Manipulators Category:Nintendo Characters Category:Overweight Combatants Category:Playable Character Category:Poison Users Category:Redeemed Villains Category:Returning One Minute Melee Combatants Category:Rich Characters Category:Shapeshifters Category:Side-Scroller Characters Category:Time Manipulators Category:Trap Users Category:Treasure Hunters Category:Vehicle Users Category:Video Game Combatants Category:Villain Protagonist Category:Villains Category:Water Manipulator Category:Wave Manipulators Category:Wizard Category:Official Death Battle Combatants Category:Characters who can Revive Category:Immortal Combatants